The present invention relates to a six-needle eight-thread stitch configuration and, more particularly, to a six-needle eight-thread stitch configuration suitable for both of side-by-side stitch and overlap stitch of fabrics.
People have higher demands in articles due to advanced living standards. In addition to the aesthetic appearance of clothes involving styles, materials, and cutting, the engagement strengths of side-by-side stitch and overlap stitch of fabrics are important.
In a current four-needle six-thread overlap stitch structure, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, four rows of threads 93 are sewn to adjoining portions respectively of two fabrics 91 and 92 and are spaced from each other in a transverse direction. Each row of threads 93 includes a plurality of upper loops 96 for tightening a top thread 94 extending sinuously on upper sides of the adjoining portions of the fabrics 91 and 92. Each row of threads 93 further includes a bottom thread 95 extending sinuously on lower sides of the adjoining portions of the fabrics 91 and 92. The bottom thread 95 extends through and is fixed in each bottom loop 97. Thus, an overlap stitch structure is formed. However, the engagement strength of the fabrics 91 and 92 sewn by the four-needle six-thread overlap stitch is limited and cannot fulfill special needs of various clothes.
Furthermore, the four-needle six-thread overlap stitch is not suitable for a side-by-side stitch structure. Specifically, when two fabrics 91 and 92 are placed side by side for side-by-side stitch (FIG. 3), only two rows of threads 93 are sewn to each fabric 91, 92 for tightening the top threads 94 and the bottom threads (not shown). The engagement strength of the side-by-side stitch is obviously insufficient.
Thus, it is an important issue to solve the above disadvantages.